Furniture is often shipped in a protective bag, such as from the point of manufacture to the point of sale to the consumer, and thereafter to a location where the consumer desires to use the furniture. The distance between the point of manufacture and the point of use may be many hundred of miles apart, and the furniture may go through several modes of transit (e.g., ship, airplane, truck, rail, etc.) therebetween.
Although usually made of strong materials such a wood, metal, composites, etc., furniture is prone to damage. Such damage may include scratches, scrapes, dings, and dents caused by furniture bumping into other pieces of furniture or into parts of the shipping container during transport. Damaged furniture typically cannot be sold at regular retail price, and must be discount, thereby costing the manufacturer and/or the retail outlet profits.
Thus, it is appreciated in the art that furniture should be covered with a protective covering during shipping and transport. One particular type of cover material known in the art is a foam-film composite, as depicted in FIG. 1. As shown therein, a foam-film composite material 100 includes a polyethylene (PE) foam layer 102 with a high density polyethylene material (HDPE) liner film 103 that extends beyond the edges of the foam layer, and a low density polyethylene (LDPE) extrudate layer 101 extruded onto the foam and the overhang of the film layer 102. The liner film 103 is adhered to the foam layer 102, but is sealed to the lateral overhang areas 110a, 110b of the extrudate 101 as indicated by reference numerals 111a and 111b. 
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,047,705 and 7,485,358 disclose examples of flooring underlayment using a film-foam laminate. The disclosure these patents is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The presently described prior art foam-film composites 100 uses the extrudate to connect to the film beyond the edges of the foam. A more efficient method of manufacturing the foam-film material is desired.